


思春（上）

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	思春（上）

01.  
爆种战胜大豪门，即使只是常规赛也够几个小伙子好好地乐上一阵了。下场后小IG的休息室里欢声雀跃打闹成一团，嗓门最大嘴皮子最溜的臭弟弟喻文波站在最中间，被每个哥哥走过来揉掐拍打狠狠疼爱。又刚长出了奶牙的小老虎似的，最是吃不得亏，咋咋唬唬当场就要以更大的力气还手回去。

离着一步远的距离，收敛起峡谷中所有的棱角和霸道脾气，姜承錄温和地腼腆地羞涩地笑着看向这个最喜欢的弟弟。

可手刚搭上他的肩就被脱开，好像完全就没被感知到一样。

软队的辅助史森明蹦哒着来串门，旧友一露脸，小朋友萌虎扑食，小短腿三个箭步冲上去就扭打起来。嘴里还在不停地儿子爸爸崽种狗比，是一副旁若无人的亲昵模样。

姜承錄伸出的想去拍他肩的手悬空在原处，眼神中的笑意也消散，嘴角凝固在一个失落的尴尬角度。

俩小孩还在斗嘴，史森明占不到上风，气急败坏索性掐住喻文波的脖子使劲摇晃他的大脑袋。喻文波倒也配合，吐出舌头装作被掐得狠的倒霉样子，节目效果极佳，惹得休息室众人大声哄笑起来。只有姜承錄没能跟着笑，他似被一张绵密不透气的网给网住，同这个欢乐的环境隔离开，是想使劲挣开却只能徒劳殴打空气的无力。

史森明没有逗留太久，匆匆离去，没了斗殴对象，喻文波也安静下来。

看他这一动一静疯狗卧兔的小孩儿心性，上单爸爸叹了口气，走上前去亲呢地轻轻捏住他的后颈。小朋友只将将比自己小一岁，却浑身上下都还带着奶香，特别是没有伪装的这处薄薄后颈皮。姜承錄手指摩挲着这温热的触感，下意识地舔了舔突然干燥的唇，却被回头的喻文波逮了个正着。他的眼神干净利落，回身掐住姜承錄脖子的手也干净利落，一下子划出个楚河汉界，斩断刚刚冒出头的那一丁点旖旎。

呵。

 

02.  
烦躁感伴着姜承錄入睡。

腼腆羞涩的外表下，在自己熟悉的领域他从来都自信满满，带着天生高人一等的傲慢。初见喻文波就动了的心和日日相处渐渐生出的情却带他坠入一个全然陌生的境地。

偶尔对视时弟弟不经意就红透的耳尖和闪躲的眼神分明就让他觉得抓住了底气，可紧接着又会被硬邦邦的动作和言语推回原地。他的延迟被拉高到不能打，动作笨拙又迟缓，像永远接不到回旋镖的小纳尔，好不容易积攒了半天喷大也只能是自顾自地乱锤一通空气。

所以姜承録在梦里熟练无比地用手抚上喻文波沉睡着的脸的时候，他是带着怒气的。

从眉梢摸到嘴角，喻文波稚气的五官生得哪哪都好，可就是一副天真不可侵犯的样子，真让人恼火。姜承錄低头狠狠吻上他的唇，没有被拒绝，便干脆舔开紧闭的唇齿挤了进去。喻文波毫不抵抗，于是他得了默许得寸进尺，吮得啧啧起声，品尝起他的小孩儿嘴里还残留着的薄荷牙膏的味道。

这个两厢情愿的吻让人沉醉，他轻易地情动起来。

一路啃吮到颈侧，锐利的牙被唇下温软的触感刺激到，姜承録狠心咬下一口标记，然后听到喻文波的第一声呻吟。小朋友好像是痛到了，可尾音又上扬，挠得人心里越发的痒。

身下人开始不老实地挣动，这个认知让他兴奋，便直接撕开懒散的弟弟拿来充当睡衣的灰色短T作为回应。半青少年的身体入眼满是带着奶气的白，触手生腻，他揉上单薄胸前的小小乳尖，坏心眼地又掐又用牙齿去咬，把原本颜色浅淡的乳头折腾得又红又肿。

喻文波双手无力地举起反抗，但姜承録立即游刃有余地镇压下去，甚至面对着反抗，他自己的下身越发张扬。喻文波双臂被并着举起压到头顶还不老实，又开始用腿去蹬。装模作样蹬个两三下也就算了权当欲拒还迎的情趣，可他偏不，他的反抗实实在在，好用力，完完全全的不解风情。这让姜承錄真的恼火，没了耐心。直接连着内裤拽下他下半身的所有布料，啪得一掌拍上喻文波肉乎乎的小屁股。

 

03.  
喻文波在梦中从梦中醒来。

他眨巴眨巴认出火热地压在身上他的人是他shy哥，呆呆楞住几秒忘记了反抗，只能在内心疑惑这是什么情况。

再次回神时便已经被扒了个干净，死要面子的臭小孩又羞又恼想推开看上去失了智的上路爹，又气急败坏地拽着被子想挡住自己难堪的赤裸，可姜承錄都不让他如愿。他扭得越是用力，姜承錄落在颈侧的吻就越是煽情，压在耳边的呼吸和游移在大腿内侧的手都烫得灼人。

终于喻文波忍无可忍地推开黏在自己锁骨啃吮舔咬无所不用其极的脑袋，但随即私密处自己都鲜少摆弄的青涩阳根就被姜承錄滚烫的手包裹住，赤裸裸的报复，喻文波只能偷偷腹诽着这个恶劣的家伙。

满意的轻笑声喷在耳边，羞耻让喻文波的眼里迅速集起了水汽。想并起双腿却被姜承錄更过分地整个人挤进腿间，张嘴想骂想咬的意图又被身下火热熟稔的套弄全部揉散化成粘腻的闷哼。

喻文波无力可使，只能恨恨地别过头去。他被“照顾”得恼了，却又难以启齿地觉到了爽，从被揉搓撸动得抬头的阴茎开始，他只觉得浑身都发烫，脸颊颧骨火烧连云，内心里实在是疑惑自己怎么就会做起这种shy哥压在身上帮自己打手炮的思春梦。难不成是沉迷训练欲求不满？喻文波只能在心里觉得震惊和可怕。

和尚庙似的基地呆久了，互相帮打手炮勉强也能说成是兄友弟恭，虽然shy哥照顾着弟弟的弟弟的手分明色情极了，比黄片都不太爱看的小处男自己撸要爽飞一百倍。姜承錄的手似他这个人，修长秀气，同他在峡谷里的桀骜霸道的风格截然不同：TS这个名字，他刻进骨子里不可一世的狂，那独一档难以望其项背的操作，以及操作出这份细致的强悍的手，在这个游戏狂热的爱好者眼中都他妈性感极了。

喻文波…喻文波当然也会不例外。

现在这双天神下凡的手正细致又强悍地帮自己撸动着下流的欲望，喻文波虽然还是觉得羞耻、还是觉得对不起shy哥，但是…草，是真tm的爽……

 

04.  
可他的梦比他想象的还要浪荡。天神没伺候他多久就开始征收回报，大力地分开他爽得打着颤的大腿根。他还没到高潮，不明所以，脑子昏昏沉沉地又被人向上抬起因陌生的汹涌情欲而软趴趴的腰。

姜承錄的手直接摸向奇怪的地方，探到说不出口的某处暧昧地抠弄起来。

喻文波的脑子被他又亲又撸搅得运转不灵，这方面又嫩得很经不起撩拨，前面高高翘起，后面也不知不觉间分泌了些粘腻液体。颜色浅淡的稚嫩穴口被抠弄出了水声，他迷糊乖顺的反应也取悦了姜承錄，于是大慈大悲地按下暴躁与性急，往他身体里探的动作也变得轻柔而缠绵。

直到一根手指真的从屁股闯进他的身体里的痛感传来，喻文波才一拍脑袋反应过来：这tm不就是传说中的gay人吗！喻文波口嗨过那么多次可从没见过猪跑，第一次见居然是在自己的春梦里，而春梦对象居然还是他有点膜拜只敢远观不敢亵玩的同队上单？最重要的是，自己居然在自己梦里还是被gay的那一个？？

体内戳戳停停的手指带来的痛感很快让喻文波觉得崩溃，他想着总之屁股要紧，便不假思索地放弃了被那个男人的那双手帮撸的小恩小惠，正经挣扎起来。

 

05.  
喻文波越是挣扎就越是提醒姜承錄白天在休息室里的那份快要窒息的烦闷，于是那份挣扎便被镇压得毫不留情。

满满一腔爱意被顽石未开的杰克弟弟无视得太久太久，病变成名为占有的欲。喻文波此刻表现得越是惊惧越是抗拒，姜承録就越是亢奋昂扬，想要现在立时就侵犯就弄坏就强迫地打开这个不解风情的弟弟然后永远地占为己有。

他脸上嗜血者的神情和他身下粗暴的动作吓坏了喻文波。

喻文波眼中的姜承錄从来都是斯文腼腆的，就算偶尔有些恶趣味的逗弄也都会第一时间跑来拥抱示好给以弥补。而眼前这个强硬的侵犯者陌生至极。

喻文波死死咬着唇，想不明白为什么在自己的梦里会被男人强奸，而这个男人好死不死还是他心底敬仰钦佩的shy哥。又怕又羞又急，四肢鬼压床似的再也使不出力。

姜承錄性欲上头，分不出神去观察身下人的脸色和情绪，只专注在弟弟下身的伺弄中。杰克弟弟是个外强中干的纸老虎性子，红彤彤的脸上别着不乐意的抗拒神情，但软软的呻吟声却是压不住。肉穴在粗暴的抠弄下也违背主人的意愿，变得顺从又滑腻，热情地含吮起姜承錄色情扩张的手指。

其实姜承錄在性事上也是个新手，只能莽撞着来凭着本能行事，什么都得摸索。好在他天分得天独厚的高，不一会儿就按压到湿热肠壁内的某一点，而身下的弟弟一下子就弯了腰，不再挣扎，紧致的小穴又分泌出大量爱液，喘息声渐大也越发煽情。

喻文波的手摸上姜承録作怪的手臂，说不好是推拒还是催促，姜承錄权当后者理解欣然接受了这份鼓励。又抽插数十下手指直至进出无阻，才撤开转而抵上自己早已坚热的硬挺阴茎。喻文波迷迷糊糊拦着他手臂的手又慌忙移过去想拦住他蓄势待发的凶器，却被惊人的尺寸和硬热吓到瞪大了眼，一直别扭地不肯看他的目光也立马望下去。

姜承錄完全勃起的阴茎就那样耀武扬威地抵在他白皙粘腻的双腿间，跃跃欲试一张一合的肉穴还在不争气地向小姜献着媚。喻文波四肢无力地瘫软在那里，小口吸着气眼睁睁看着姜承錄扶起阴茎就往自己身体里冲，很顺利地就挤进了小半个龟头。

 

06.  
草，被gay原来是这么的疼。

喻文波生理性的眼泪不争气地往下流，情欲爬上他的颧骨，眼眶都被烫红，眼神也湿漉漉地涣散着。额前的发被打湿，w又随着他摇头的动作晕染开。

他的shy哥正在挤进他的身体里，而铺天盖地压过来的强制性的侵犯和占有压得他喘不过气。

他自认在人际关系中一向游刃有余，面面俱到却始终保持着自己的安全距离。可这个算不上特别亲近的队友却以高高在上的姿态要将他的自我防卫全部打碎，要将他们的距离拉近为负，要以性交的姿势进入到他的身体里。

动情的喘息昭示着的隐晦渴望和将将跻身肉穴内的姜承錄的火热欲望一齐快把他撕扯碎，喻文波却还迷迷糊糊地记得这是在自己的梦里。

在自己的睡梦中意淫正直队友，这份微妙的罪恶感成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。

 

07.  
姜承錄的心里狠狠憋了一股子气，满脑子只想着不允许这个亲爱的臭小孩再逃离。一边挺腰强硬地往他内里送进自己炙热的爱意，一边抬头想欣赏弟弟此刻的表情，却不成想看进一双红透湿透却仍固执地写着抗拒的眼睛。

这双被他深深爱着的眼睛里，此时正盛满了害怕和屈辱的泪。

姜承録从难以自拔的欲望中被唤醒。

 

08.  
姜承録知道，他爱他面前这个鲜活通透的灵魂，也爱这具稚嫩美好的少年肉体，但绝不可以是以这种强制的破坏性的方式，即使是在自己的梦里，这种做法仍然为人不齿。

他从喻文波的身体里退出来，自责、后悔还有即使在梦里也是自己一厢情愿的绝望压得他说不出话，只好抱歉又怜惜地抚上弟弟哭得一团糟的脸。张口却是无言，只得闭上眼贴着湿漉漉的额发在眉间轻轻印下一吻。

 

09.  
再次睁开眼，姜承錄独自一人醒在了熟悉的房间。

梦是假的，勃发的爱欲却是真的，硬挺挺地竖在身下，姜承録无奈只得起身去冲凉。  
他的欲望在凉水中冷却消散，但爱意仍沉沉地压在心尖。就连在梦中都无法排遣的不会是占有欲而只能是爱。

强奸多简单，相爱好难。

姜承録玩游戏从来都是有仇当天就得报的性子，不然能给他急死。  
可爱情这场博弈却比姜承録擅长的游戏要复杂得多得多，喻文波不想给他机会说出口，他便只能缄口不言、一字不发。

 

10.  
第二天，喻文波直到下午两点才没精打采地出现在训练室，顶着两个大大的熊猫同款黑眼圈，同手同脚目不斜视地飘过队里上单的机位。

这位平时大大咧咧的颜值担当直到坐到自己的电竞椅上时还是做贼心虚得很，烦躁地直扣着手指，大气也不敢出只敢眼珠子滴溜溜地转。

草草草草草，老子又他妈不是抖m，到底为什么会做被姜承錄强奸的春梦啊！！！


End file.
